


Turn Left

by actonbell



Series: An Army Of Lovers Cannot Fail [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Post-War, Treat, Turn Left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: For the "Turn Left" prompt.





	Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



"What did he do to you?" Nix demanded. "What did that fucking bastard -- " 

"Nix! It's all right," Dick said. "I'm all right. He was just passed out." 

Nix slumped with relief all out of proportion to what had happened. "Thank God," he breathed, then squirmed under Dick's gaze. "He has a gun, all right? I thought....Never mind," he muttered. 

Dick went cold. "Nix," he said as gently as he could, "we've got to do something about your father. You know that, right?" Nix's eyes were white all the way around, but then he said, "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, instead of Stanhope Nixon passing out, this happened:
> 
> Stanhope Nixon appeared from an adjacent hallway, partially dressed and very drunk. In his right hand he held a pistol, its barrel leveled at Winters’ chest.  
> “Oh, it’s you,” he slurred. “What do you want?”  
> After a glance at the gun, Winters locked his eyes on Nixon and slowly began to walk forward.  
> “You haven’t been in the plant for a few days,” he said. “I thought I’d bring the mail out here in case there was anything in it you needed to see.”  
> Eyes locked on his boss, Winters continued walking the whole time he talked. As he got to Nixon, he reached out and gently pushed the gun aside. He then removed it from the man’s hand. Opening the revolver, he found all six chambers had been discharged. Across the living room, Winters saw the screened-in back porch and six holes where Nixon had fired the gun through the screen door at some ducks on his pond.  
> Nixon chuckled. “I’ll bet you thought I was gonna shoot you,” he said.  
> Winters wasn’t too damned sure what Nixon’s intentions were. He laid the mail on a hall table, along with the gun, and left.  
> “This is it,” he told himself. “I’m leaving. I need a job, but I don’t need this.”
> 
> \- _Biggest Brother: The Life of Major Dick Winters,_ Larry Alexander


End file.
